Seth's Imprint
by boootylicious
Summary: Just a fluffy little one-shot about how Seth Clearwater finds his imprint. Enjoy!


Seth

I parked up my Dads old car in my usual spot, before reluctantly getting out to face school for the first time since I'd phased. Sam had gone on and on at me about how it was a bad idea, that I needed more time to get used to controlling myself. But I knew it was fine, and besides, I wasn't old enough to just flunk out of school like the others in the pack, and I was a good kid, it'd look suspicious. And to be honest, I kind of missed my normal friends. Don't get me wrong, the guys are great, but I had to see my friends again. I started to walk across the car park when I saw Chloe chatting to a group of girls. She was my best friend, and it had been hell not to see her for so long, but a couple of days ago Sam had let me call her so she could start spreading round school that I had had really bad flu or something. It was nice to be reminded that things were still normal for some people, despite the life altering change I had gone through.

Chloe seemed to be looking out for me, because her eyes kept darting to the gate, and when she saw me her face lit up and she pushed past her friends to run across the tarmac to me. The moment I got a clear look at her face and her blue eyes met mine, something changed inside me. All of a sudden I couldn't see anything else but her, and the rest of the world didn't even matter as long as she was there. Everything within me reached out for her, wanting to draw her closer and never let go. I was sure this was what imprinting felt like.

When she reached me she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. As I wrapped my arms around her thin waist all I could think of was how well she fit in my arms.

When she began to pull away from me, I didn't want to let her go, but I didn't want to creep her out either, so I let her take a step back, leaving my hands on her waist. Friends could do that, right? She frowned a little as she looked into my face and reached up to feel my forehead with the back of her hand.

"Whoa, Seth, you're burning up, are you sure you don't still have that flu?"

I laughed a little; she looked absolutely adorable when she was concerned. "I'm fine Chloe, I'm just a bit warm from… my car heater." Her face looked relieved and she smiled at me. Her smile was so beautiful… focus Seth, she's saying something.

"Oh, that's alright then," she laughed before grabbing my hand and heading off into the school building. What was my first lesson? Oh yeah, English. I sat next to Chloe in that class. Suddenly, school had never looked more inviting.

Sam had said this was impossible, that I was too young, and I wouldn't imprint for a long time; until my barely aging body had gradually caught up with the ages of the other guys. But I had seen imprinting through the others eyes, through the pack connection and I knew what I felt was the real deal.

I staggered after Chloe, with my hand still tightly held in hers, and just watched the way she walked. Man, she had a gorgeous body, how did I not realise that before? Suddenly she stopped and threw her arms around me again.

"Whoa, what's all the hugging for today?" I asked smiling. I certainly wasn't complaining, but I was curious. She took another step away from me and shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm just glad to have you back, it's been weeks since I've seen you…" she trailed off, not quite meeting my eyes. And was that a blush I saw on her tanned cheeks? Chloe Roberts was _blushing_ at me?

"Well, I'm glad you missed me. I should get the flu more often if I get this kind of reaction." I said slinging my arm around her shoulders.

"Get lost Seth," she said, shoving me put putting her arm around my waist anyway. Now there was definitely a blush. The colour in her cheeks suited her.

As we sat down in English, I could sense every tiny movement that she made, and just being near her made me happier than I'd felt forever. Even better than when I got over my fear of my first transformation and felt the power and speed running through my new body. Being a werewolf was great, but this was the best part by far.


End file.
